The Real Hell
by miko-lee
Summary: A new inner struggle takes place in Sam as Lucifer displays his affections and dominance in a new and !EXPLICIT! version of hell.


Sauntering into the hotel room alone Sam dropped his gear and bolted the door in second nature moving on to the bed stopping just before it to undress. He reached up undoing the buttons on his shirt one at a time while stepping out of his shoes. Popping open those old blue-grey sun bleached jeans, he carefully slid the zipper down letting the denim drop. Sam flopped onto the bed in his boxers breathing out a large and heavy sigh. He felt his muscles slowly loosening as he sprawled out, worn n a bit too thin from the last hunt. He closed his eyes and started to let his mind drift only to be quickly accompanied with horrible, red, dragging flashes. Sam quickly opened his eyes again finding nothing out of place. "It was just a nightmare..." he thought to himself."I'm out right?" he closed his eyes and opened them again finding himself in a place he recognized as the cage. Lucifer sat calmly across the room from Sam flicking the tip of a sharp knife with his thumb while smiling a wicked perverse smile.

"Finally awake I see Sammy," he chuckled as Sam struggled against the leather straps over his wrists and ankles. "You do remember none of that was real right? I was hoping we had moved past that stage bye now." He smirked, tossing the knife up and flipping it in the air a few times before resting it down on the table, watching and judging every reaction on Sam's face as his fingers moved from implement to implement. "I thought we would try something new today." He snapped his fingers and the scenery melted dropping a new reality down around them. Sam looked around confused, he lay with his hands tied above his head to the headboard, fists bound together, legs spread, and each tied separately to the posts beneath him. Lucifer knelt over Sam reaching down and grabbing his captive by the jaw leaning down kissing Sam softly at first then more deeply delving his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam struggled and tried to turn away, closing his eyes to escape this new horror. He felt the silk beneath him and the very heavy angel on top of him weighing down on his hips. He grew aroused at the odd pressure but tried hard to fight it, Lucifer now biting at Sam's lips while grabbing a handful of hair and pulling the boy's head back exposing the thick illustrious neck. "Ngh!" Sam cried out in pain at the strong jerk making his captor smile. Lucifer locked eyes with Sam and with a cold focused stare he dove his head down biting and tearing at Sam's throat sucking up the metallic tasting blood and nibbling at the tender flesh, eagerly, making Sam moan half in pain half pleasure as he felt the cold trickle run down his neck. "Ah-ahhnnn!" Sam bit his lip to more bleeding and gritted his teeth while clenching his eyes shut and forcefully turning his head to the side trying to burry his face against his large bicep. Lucifer saw this and smirked. "I told you, you're my little bitch" he said sliding his hand up Sam's chest "in every sense of the term." The devil dragged his nails down Sam's chest now biting at his pectoral muscles and stomach, Sam all the while quivering and twitching letting out small breathy moans of bittersweet agony. Sam's eyes were shut tight he could still see the image of Lucifer above him, he could feel every scratch and every bite, every teasing caress, the blood running down his neck and the tingling pain paralyzing him everywhere but the places he wanted to hide. He was burning up and there seemed to be no release from this nightmare. The archangel darted his gaze downward to the boxers now wetted with pre-cum and sweat caused by the heat and the pain. Sam looked down to see his shorts being opened, he panicked and started yelling. "No! No! Don't!" He grunted as he struggled against the taught rope making it dig in causing more pain. Lucifer threw his head back pleased and down again smirking, shadows covering his vessel's face. He took a small knife and cut the cloth carefully off Sam's body adding more to the feeling of degradation.

He bit at his victim's inner thighs causing him to shiver and pull at his restraints blushing. "I like the new look Sammy, that expression's priceless," he snapped. "I can see it now, all the little emotions written into your pretty face; defilement, humiliation." He laughed heartily and drew back unfastening his pants letting them slip down over his thighs pulling the boxers along with exposing his hard member. Leaning back he cut each rope binding Sam's legs and quickly flipped Sam over lifting up Sam's hips and kneeling on the back of his heels pinning Sam in an uncomfortably exposing position. Sam cried out begging Lucifer not to go on saying he would take any torture but this. Lucifer smirked and grabbed a fist full of hair ripping Sam's head up to face him. "You are not in charge, the terms I operate under," he paused leaning to whisper in Sam's ear "are not," he pulled forcefully backwards and then slamming Sam's head down hard he finished, "negotiable." The lights dimmed to darkness leaving Sam half blind for a second gasping as he felt a cold wetness on his nether region and then Lucifer probing a finger into his delicate flower. Sam shuddered, letting out flustered panting gasps drawing in deeper breaths and cried out as one finger soon became two brushing against his sensitive prostate. Sam melted in love with the new mix of pain and pleasure, resisting rendered useless now. Lucifer felt Sam open slightly around his digits; he removed his fingers from Sam's ass satisfied with his newest work. Sam whimpered almost in disappointment but with more need as he felt himself empty now. Nails scratched down Sam's back and he let out a loud sweet moan. Lucifer pressed the palm of his hand down gently onto the middle of Sam's back, arching it. "Mm-!" Sam whimpered unsure how to move but it was too tight a bind for him to move at all.

The devil grunted as he slammed deep into Sam who felt him self stretch around the girth of the unintended vessel's cock and clenched his fists tight panting and frozen, Lucifer offered no mercy though, no comfort, only a slight pause before grabbing Sam by the hips and pumping in and out with great force and ferocity. The archangel leaned down nipping at his toy's ears, neck and shoulders leaving marks wherever he could while Sam moaned and grunted trying hard to hold still but melting in the pleasure of the forceful brushing of Lucifer's cock against his tender spot. The more this torture continued the harder it became for Sam to hold back and stifle his cries. The dominating angel hastened the pace of his movements pushing deeper and slamming harder while keeping a calm smirking expression on the thin worn face of his dying vessel, the deterioration the least of his concerns now. The captive choked and gasped as he finally lost control and stained the red and black silk with the lust of his loins, face wrenched in embarrassment as his captor followed shooting massive loads of hot ejaculate into Sam's tight pink ass. Sam collapsed sideways onto the bed as he shook and felt an invisible filth wash over his skin Satan threw the boy a large white towel and snapped his fingers dripping in a new surrounding of a hotel bathroom before disappearing again. Sam sat up in the bed of the hotel room he had fallen asleep in. "A nightmare," he thought to himself yet eyebrows furling into concern as he looked down to find himself perfectly clean but with that damned towel still over his naked body. Sam clung tight to the fluffy cloth, eyes tearing up as he walked in an uncomfortable daze to the shower. He didn't know what was worse, the atrocity that had just been committed, or the fact that despite the pain and humility, it was quite pleasurable.


End file.
